


2

by Astha6069 (AllegraRiiz)



Series: DaiTaki [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drama, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegraRiiz/pseuds/Astha6069
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Original Female Character(s)
Series: DaiTaki [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559314





	2

The way that red, luxurious dress flowing as she walks, as usual steal the shows. Her long legs, the sounds of her heels echoing from each step, shines from her jewelry, her straight hair, her red lips, her sharp eyes, is there even a single thing from her which isn’t captivating?

“Daiki?”  
“Mm?”  
“You okay?”  
“Yea. Why?”  
“You’re glaring.”

He doesn’t reply, glance down at that pair of blue eyes staring back at his own with slight confusion. The woman in red within his grip, despite is his since long, never stop drawing attention from her surroundings. Even as his hand protectively circling her body and touch her bareback, had his other hand holding hers tight, even when that wedding ring around the slim finger showing she’s taken, still not enough to stop other souls trapped by her beauty.

He can’t decide if he should be proud or not, as her obsession towards him is what makes her too dense to notice the attention she got.

“See? You’re glaring again.”  
“It’s just my face.”  
“Mmhm. I love that face of yours.”

Her hand caressing his face lightly and she smiles. Oh, if only she knows how many people blushed and flustered seeing that smile, even though it doesn't direct to them. He is the one she smiles for, yet instead of happiness, he felt irritation.

“Stop. Don't make that face.”  
“What face?”  
“That face.”  
“I’m sure I only show that kind of face to you, when you're inside me.”

He had to stop his eyes from rolling.

“Don't tempt me.”

She only chuckles as a response, and stand closer to him. 

She knew what he meant. She just loves to tease him. Aside from the dirty talk she just spat, the rest of her being is currently on display in this ballroom. She's not even the host, or a guest in honor, yet her presence alone took the spotlight. When he should be proud and boast about such beauty is his, at the same time, her beauty is also the thing push him out of the stage. He has no space to claim her as his in public.

“Hitaki.”  
“Mm?”  
“Did you chose that dress on purpose?”  
“No? I mean, you were the one telling me to choose something less flashy.”

Daiki can't retort. It's true that compared to what she usually wore the dress she's wearing can be considered…. Ordinary. It wasn't made from a special fabric, nor adorned with specific ornaments. He thought if she wears something plain or simple, it’ll hidden her shines. Much to his dismay, it has the opposite effect.

He half regrets it, half glad to see it.

“You don’t like this?”

His gaze landed on her dress. Really, when he saw that dress hanging on the wall, he didn’t feel anything special. Yet now seeing the same dress on her, it doesn’t feel like he’s looking at the same item. Her power is really too great to handle.

“It’s good on you.”  
“Really? But you don’t seem happy.”  
“I thought it’ll make you look like an old granny. But I was wrong.”

She bursts out laughing, so much until a tear builds on the corner of her eyes. He grumbles and looks away, albeit his hand is still on her back. He can feel her leaning on his body. Her perfume strongly rubs his nostrils. When he turns his head towards her, she’s currently staring at him with that playful glint he knows the best. Doesn’t need to ask to know what kind of mischief is passing inside her mind, so he quickly flicks her forehead to stop her from voicing it. A light ‘ah’ slips out of her lips instead, and she glares at him as a warning. That kind of face is better for him to see than when she’s being mischievous.

“Don’t.”  
“You’re no fun.”  
“Not in the mood.”  
“Come on, you’re imagining it.”

Now he glares at her.

“It’s not a fucking imagination if all of them leering at you.”

She turns her head around, to see there’re so many eyes indeed staring at her. Instead of feeling say or reserved, she winks and makes them all blushing in embarrassment. Daiki rolls his eyes. Jealousy is written all over his face.

“You’re still the one, Daiki.”  
“Ha.”  
“Hey, don’t push the blame all to me. There’re some bitches also staring at you.”  
“Doesn’t care.”  
“But I care.”  
“And what do you want me to do about it?”  
“I dunno, chase them away? Shows that you’re not available?”  
“What the fuck you think I’m doing here?”  
“Ahahaha! Calm down, Panther. It makes me wanna eat you.”  
“Then do it.”

The gaze they share is dangerous. The rest of the guests already pushed away from their minds. In their eyes, only each other is presented. The moment he leans down for a kiss, her hand gently rubs his face. If not because he remembers he might get arrested for public nudity, he surely will do her right there, right away.

“I’ll hold back for now.” His whispers sound dangerous, “Thrown in jail after molesting my own wife sounds funny.”

She chuckles and pecks his lips, hands still caressing his face as she looks at him lovingly. She doesn’t respond, but he knew what her answer is. The smiles plastered on her face as their foreheads bumped still giving him the light heartthrob. He doesn’t think he can get enough.

“Daiki.”  
“Mm?”  
“I can feel you getting hard.”  
“Shut up. You ruin the mood.”

===============


End file.
